Duchess Org TsueTsue
"Org Seeds, please allow the fallen to regain their enormous wicked power! Ogres Come in! Blessings go out!" is an arrogant Org priestess who has powerful magical abilities. Biography She developed an instant hatred of GaoWhite for calling her "Obasan (Grandma)". She and Yabaiba are often the comic relief. She is in charge of reviving and enlarging the Baron Orgs by using special soybeans called fired from her staff and chanting, When Highness Duke Org Ura was seemingly dead, she temporarily used his crown to become the . While affected by residual energy from the Thousand-Year Evil, TsueTsue became . Her obsession for praise from the Highness Dukes led to her being tricked by Duke Org Dorodoro into cutting off her horn in order to capture Tetomu without being affected by the sacred spring, even saying that it would grow back. Though she was near-death, TsueTsue couldn't see that she was only a pawn as she then was used by Highness Duke Org Rasetsu as a shield from the Hyakujuuken. But she was soon revived when Duke Org Yabaiba energized TsueTsue's severed horn with the Hyakujuuken's power, and used it as a fishing lure to bring her back from hell. As she was reeled out of hell, she carried the three Highness Dukes with her, rewarded her loyalty with the title of and a new staff, though she didn't change forms. Afterwards, she was even more insane and driven even more for one purpose, serving the Highness Dukes to the point of creating the Org Heart that fused the Highness Dukes into Ultimate Org Senki. She and Yabaiba were then seemingly killed when their base collapsed on top of them following Senki's death. After surviving the cave-in of their base, TsueTsue teamed up with the Universal Stealth Group Jakanja in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger to get her revenge on the Gaorangers. Though she was killed by the two teams' Victory Gadget/Hyakujuuken combo. TsueTsue was resurrected a second time in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai by a combination of a Gordom Engine and Chronos's magic (strangely, though she was destroyed on the battlefield, Chronos revived her in the Matrix) and assisted Chronos, Arch Priest Gajah, and Sorcery Priest Meemy. She was shocked to see AkaRed transform into her old enemy, GaoRed. She was used in the end as an ingredient to create a new Precious, the , that powered Chronos up. After Chronos was destroyed by Burning Legend DaiVoyager, so too was the staff, and TsueTsue along with it. Orgs *Turbine Org (1 & 4) *Plugma Org (1 & Vs. SS) *Wire Org (2) *Three Org Brothers (Movie) *Zeus Org *Poseidon Org *Hades Org Behind the scenes Portrayal *Rei Saito, who also appeared as Sailor Pluto in the Sailor Moon musicals. Musical Themes *Tsutsue's theme is , which plays when she enlarges an Oni. She also has her own vocal theme Ochite Yuke which uses elements from her theme. Notes *TsueTsue's name is based on the japanese work for wand. *TsueTsue's enlargement chant, is a perversion of a ceremonial chant that is the Japanese version of the American phrase, "In with the good, out with the bad." The usage of soybeans likewise is a perversion, with soybeans usually used during the holiday of Setsubun to drive away the evil spirits such as the Oni. *Even though she was given a new staff in the finale of Gaoranger, Tsuetsue was seen with her original staff with no explanation in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger and GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. Conception * were designed by character designer Yoshiro Harada. See Also Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Ogre Tribe Org Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Sentai Generals